Today, as the density of electronics within system applications in the world increases, an unwanted noise byproduct from such configurations can limit the performance of both, critical and non-critical electronic circuitry, alike. Consequently, the avoidance to the effects of unwanted noise by either isolation or immunization of circuit portions against the effects of undesirable energy or noise is an important consideration for most circuit arrangements and circuit design.
Differential and common mode noise energy can be generated and will usually propagate along and/or around energy pathways, cables, circuit board tracks or traces, high-speed transmission lines and/or bus line pathways. In many cases, these types of energy conductors act as an antenna radiating energy fields that aggravate the problem even more such that at these high frequencies, propagating energy portions utilizing prior art passive devices have led to increased levels of this energy parasitic interference in the form of various capacitive and/or inductive parasitics. These increases are due in part to the combination of required operable placement constraints of these functionally and/or structurally limited, prior art solutions coupled with their inherent manufacturing imbalances and/or performance deficiencies that are carried forward into the application and that inherently create or induce an operability highly conducive to creating unwanted interference energy that couples into the associated electrical circuitry, which makes shielding from EMI desirable.
Consequently, for today's high frequency operating environments, the solution involves or comprises a combination of simultaneous filtration of both input and output lines along with careful systems layout, various grounding arrangements and/or techniques as well as extensive isolating, electrostatic and/or magnetic shielding.
Thus, a self-contained, energy-conditioning arrangement utilizing simple predetermined arrangements of energy pathways and other predetermined elements that when amalgamated into an operable component (whether discreet, and/or non-discreet or of a variant in-between discrete and/or non-discrete) can be utilized in almost any single and/or multi-circuit application for providing effective and/or sustainable noise suppression function, physical shielding function, electrostatic shielding function with energization in predetermined configurations, decoupling function, transient suppression function, cancellation function, noise energy blocking or immunization noise energy as needed, is highly desired.